sufanonfandomcom-20200215-history
Amethyst (Tetrawyvern)
Amethyst (specifically Amethyst Facet-5 Cut 8WL) is a former Homeworld Gem created by Tetrawyvern. Note that most sections of this article are incomplete and will be written in more detail once I've began progress on my miniseries. Appearance WIP Personality Amethyst is a happy-go-lucky person. She always tries to look on the bright side, especially in situations where there isn't really anything to be positive about. She is also very persistent in problems and arguments alike, especially when trying to convince people that everything's alright. Generally, she's about as upbeat and laid-back as one can get. She rarely puts in any more effort than she thinks she has to, so she's constantly trying to find alternate solutions that allow her to put in as little effort as possible. This includes pretty much every idea she can think of, as she almost never turns anything down. Despite her sanguine atittude, though, she becomes fully deadpan when under enough pressure, to the point of not speaking. History Amethyst was made on Earth to serve Pink Diamond and emerged before the Rebellion began. Her form was more slender than the other Amethysts in her unit, so she hid in her exit hole for fear of being deemed defective. Upon the rebellion's conclusion, she managed to get on a ship back to Homeworld, where she was reassigned to Yellow Diamond and stationed in a small traveling squadron of other defective Quartzes. She carried out her duties as a soldier with little resistance, though she was constantly unsure if she would be shattered for her imperfect form. To counteract her worry, she developed a more optimistic personality. After centuries of perfecting the art of going with the flow, she noticed that the other members of her squadron kept getting picked off in 'accidents'. One of the remaining Quartzes, a Jasper, formulated that their shatterings had been plotted and that they would be next if they didn't manage to get away. Naturally, Amethyst ran away, alongside the Jasper and a Carnelian. Midway through the escape, Amethyst and her misfit brigade ran into a Kreuzite. After mistaking her for one of the Homeworld authorities and attacking her, they realized she was also running away and offered to join her. After a few narrow run-ins with Homeworld sentinels, Amethyst and her pals managed to escape to a nearby planet, where they set up a little base, and where the rest of the group was acquaintanced with Feldspar, a gem Kreuzite had been carrying. WIP Abilities Amethyst possesses standard Gem abilities and traits. Fusions * When fused with Jasper and Carnelian, they form Ametrine. Skillset * Staff Proficiency: As her weapon is a pair of ministaffs, Amethyst has grown very skilled when it comes to using it in combat, even if her fighting style is fairly simplified. Unique Abilities * Spin Dash: Amethyst can rapidly roll in a ball-like shape to attack enemies. She doesn't usually make use of this ability. Relationships Feldspar Amethyst believes that Feldspar's behavior is too tense and that she could really benefit from a more relaxed lifestyle. She attempts to provide Feldspar with comfort, but her methods of restoring tranquility are fairly ineffective. Kreuzite As someone who enjoys seeing others be happy, Kreuzite's willingness to go along with Amethyst's optimism is admirable to her. In general, Amethyst looks up to Kreuzite and likes seeing her pleased. Jasper Amethyst and Jasper are fairly close friends that enjoy talking to each other. Amethyst personally wishes Jasper would calm down with her aggressive tendencies, but knows better than to call her out for it. Carnelian Carnelian and Amethyst have an energetic friendship and enjoy playfully roughhousing with each other. Sometimes, Amethyst feels that Carnelian's energy is a little excessive, but she can put up with it. Weapon Amethyst's weapon is a pair of ministaffs with diamond-shaped chevrons on the ends. She is capable of merging the two ministaffs together to form one quarterstaff. In its full form, the quarterstaff has spiraling patterns along its grip and a purple ribbon tied around its center. It's much easier to picture when there are actually pictures to look at. Image coming soon. Caste Amethysts already exist in canon. Gallery Real life amethyst.jpg|A real-life sample of amethyst. Trivia * Amethyst may have a Pop Rock problem. * Amethyst's Staff Proficiency description originally read "As her weapon is a pair of ministaffs, Amethyst has grown very skilled with the refined art of whacking people on the head with fancy sticks." This was removed, just because. * The 'Spin Dash' section was definitely not copy-and-pasted from the canon Amethyst's page. Nuh-uh. Definitely not. Category:Tetra's Alcove Category:Gems Category:OCs Category:Quartzes Category:Amethysts Category:Mismatch Gems Category:Misfits and Mysteries